Garra, Laugh now or Cry later
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: Garra meets someone from his past, someone who Yashamaru loved. Who is this person and why did she show up from nowhere all of a sudden? Is she related to Garra? Is she leave, sand, or mist? R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost lunch time and Garra, Temari, and Kankurou were walking around. Garra turned around suddenly, Temari and Kankurou did the same as Garra. Garra started to search the woods. A girl walked out from behind the tree, her hands by her side. She had a soft strawberry-blonde hari color. It was mostly strawberry, as for her eyes, they were a deep, ocean, dark blue. She was serious and then put her hands out in front of her, she began to speak.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk Garra." she tikd them, then placed her arms by her side.

"How do you know my name?" Garra asked, very suspicious.

"Don't you remember me, Garra? After all, you kiled my drunk father and the only person that was like my father on the same night. I witnessed both deaths," she paused, looked at Garra, then continued. "My name is Rekunia Shemarikia." Garra winced and grabbed his head.

"Rekunia? I remember now. I killed your father because of the way he looked at me, like I was a monster." Garra said.

"You also killed your uncle, the man who treated me like a daughter unlike my father. My father was always drunk since the day my mother died, the day of my birth. **He** took care of me, **he** treated me like anormal child who's father wasn't always drunk. He turned into my father. I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist, moved to the Village Hidden in the Sand, and now I'm apart of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she paused and saw Garra fall over in pain from his head, she bowed her head and continued. "That night, Garra, I was looking for you to give you something you left behind earlier that day. With the village children and the ball and you. I always wanted to play with you, be your friend, but the other kids wouldn't let me even talk to you. No matter how hard I tried to get away from them, just to talk to you so you wouldn't be lonley, they kept pulling me away."

"Garra!" Temari and Kankurou shouted in unison reaching for Garra. They helped him up, Temari spoke.

"Who do you think you are?! Coming from the blue and hurting Garra?! What did you do to him?!" Temari wasn't so much as asking, as she was demanding an answer.

"I didn't do anything, so much as he did make me alone. I had no brothers or sisters, now I'm alone with my dead father and mother and the person who cared for me is dead too. Garra, I'm like you, you see the sand won't let me get hurt. Or the leaves, or water, or anything. You know why? A little something called love. Yashamaru's love actually. Yashamaru was the only one who really loved me and cared for me. His love for you, and his sister love for you, are in the sand. You know, everyday he told me how great you were, I only counted down the days until we could be friends," Rekunia looked up to the sky and smiled, then looked down and continued with what she was saying. "I was trying to give you something and I see you kill Yashamaru with your sand, I tried to call out and tell you who it was but I was too late. He even told you that you did good, he really loved you and you loved him, I loved him as well. But now I love this village, and the people in this village who accept me, like my squad. They love me like family, like the way I love Yashamaru like a father, Garra, here." she threw the teddy bear he had always held on the ground in front of him.

"Wh-what's this Rekunia?" Garra asked her.

"This is what I was going to give to you that night, I was running around the village looking for you to give this to you. But you were too busy killing the only people that I loved left, the only two people. Garra, I hope that someday we can be friends." Rekunia said, then she turned around and started to walk away. Garra picked up the teddy bear and held it. Then put it in a sack, it was the only thing he had left of Yashamaru, and the sand as well.

"Why didn't the sand protect me that day I battled Sasuke Uchiha?" Garra asked the heavens, no, he asked Yashamaru and Yashamaru's sister.

"Maybe they thought you needed some pain Garra, not just heartaches. Garra, she acted like she really knew you." Temari had started, a few seconds later Garra answered.

"She did, we grew up together. She wanted to be my friend but the village children wouldn't let her near me because they said I was a monster." Garra ended his statement angerly.

"Do you want to go after her Garra?" Konkurou asked. Garra shook his head.

"No, we have a mission." Garra said getting up.

"Right." Temari said following after Garra, Konkurou followed them.

"If you ask me, she loves Garra like a brother." Konkurou whispered to Temari.

"If you ask me you need to shut up." Temari replied.

"Right." Konkurou bowed his head in shame.

"Konkurou? Why do ask such silly questions?" Garra questioned stopping.

"What do you mean Garra?" Konkurou asked, knowing what he meant.

"I mean that you need to worry about yourself and not me or Rekunia. Got it? Don't make me kill you." Garra said, then he continued to walk foreward.

"But Garra-" Konkurou began. Temari nudged his shouleder.

"I said shut up! Do you want to die?!" Temari shouted at him, he just cowered down and shook his head.

"Konkurou, you are really asking for it. Shut up and mind your own buisness, got it?!" Garra was angrey now.

"Y-yes Garra." Konkurou managed to squeze out, he gulped then followed Garra as he started to walk again. Temari kept an eye on Konkurou. She felt like a babysitter, not a ninja.

"Look, are you done rambling?" a voice sounded from behind. They all turned around frightened, excpet Garra who could really care less.

"Great, now you?" Garra asked rolling his eyes at the sight of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Well, I don't feel like fighting so go away."

"No! We wanna fight!" Naruto shouted.

"Does it look like I care?" Garra asked annoyed.

"Well-no-but still!" Naruto had nothing to say.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura shouted angerly.

"Both of you shut up." Sasuke said keeping his eyes on Garra who's mind was somewhere else. Sasuke grabbed a kunni knife, as well as Naruto and Sakura.

"Take this!" all three of them shouted at the same time, throwing their kunni knifes at them. Something, or soemone jumped out of the branch above them at that moment. It was Rekunia.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, they were shocked, so they stayed. "I said go! NOW!" she shouted, there was dirt, leaves, and even sand protecting her. Garra was frozen. "GARRA GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Garra was frozen and wouldn't move. Temari and Kankurou grabbed Garra and took him into the trees. Garra never removed his vision from Rekunia, who collapsed after they left. The earth and sand fell around her; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked over. Sasuke pulled out a kunni knife and pointed it down at her. He was about to drive it into her unconnsious body. But from nowhere, just as Sasuke was inches from her body, sand got in the way. They looked to the left and was Garra, he was protecting her, but why?

"Garra, so you came back and saved the life of this girl, this isn't like you at all." Sasuke said taking a few steps back to his teammates, getting away from the sand.

"So I can't protect someone who protected me?" Garra asked them. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?" Sasuke asked, Garra looked at Rekunia.

"What exactly do I not get?" Garra asked Sasuke, looking back at him.

"You don't get that just because she risked her life for you, that you don't have to save her. Admit, there's something behind the story." Sasuke said.

"Let's just leave it as my uncle Yashamaru loved this girl, and not me because I killed his sister, my mother," Garra walked over the Rekunia and stepped in front of her. "Temari, Kankurou, take her away from here." Just then, Rekunia opened her eyes.

"No, don't touch me," Rekunia said standing up. She was wobbling. "Garra, why didn't you tell me that Yashamaru didn't love you?!"

"Because I thought you would have gotten it right, he tried to avenge his sister's death by killing me." Garra told her looking at Sasuke, she gasped.

"I don't get it, he always said that you were great." Rekunia said shaking her head, a tear strolled down her face.

"Have you even thought that he was just trying to get you close to me so that I would kill you, to put you out of your misery?" Garra asked.

"No I haven't! Because he told me everyday that he loved me!" Rekunia shouted angerly.

"Did you stop to think that it was a lie?" Garra asked, Rekunia bowed her head and started to sob.

"Garra, why would you do such a thing to her?" Naruto asked.

"She needs to know the truth." Garra told them, he glanced back at Rekunia and say her crying.

"I'm sorry Garra, I put you through horrible memories. I'm so sorry." Rekunia managed to squeeze through her heavy sobs.

"Temari, Kankurou, take her away. I'll meet up soon." Garra demanded them.

"No, we're not going without you." Temari shouted.

"I wouldn't go anyway," Rekunia stepped forward, she was now in front of Garra. "Go ahead, kill me, this is what you wanted. You wanted to kill, me, but I bet you didn't know that I'm apart of the Leaf Village." she pulled out her headband and tied it around her neck.

"Rekunia, get out of here." Garra said, still calm.

"No, go ahead Sasuke Uchiha. Kill someone from your village. I may have been born in the mist, raised in the sand, but now I live here," Rekunia told them, she walked over and took the kunni knife that was in his hand and put it neck to her throat. "Go ahead and kill me so that I may be with my family. My mother, father, and adopted father. Oh and Garra, I love you, my cusion." she said, then she waited for her life to end.

"I'm not going to kill you." Sasuke said, she was holding his arm in place so that he had to.

"Let me help you then." she began to pull the kunni knife across her throat a little.

"Rekunia!" it was Garra. He shot sand at her, which grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Garra! What do you think you're doing?!" Rekunia shouted at him.

"Getting myself some answers." Garra had said, making his sand lift her abd slam her against the tree.

"Garra let go!" she shouted, she made his sand wrap around him. You may have my Aunt's love, but I have my father's and my Uncle's!" she shouted, Garra dropped her, Rekunia let go of him.

"What do you mean?" Garra asked her.

"I said I had no father, mother, brothers, or sisters. I said nothing about cusions. You are my only family left Garra. Didn't you know that Yashamaru and you mom had another brother? My father. He was the other sibling." Rekunia told him.

"Do you mind? We were fighting here. If you're not going to fight then we'll just leave," Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Sakura were already walking away. "Hey! Wait up guys!"

"That's how we can have the same power, it's a family thing." Rekunia told him. Garra walked over and looked into her eyes, they were like his only darker and her hair was lighter. Strange, but he saw the rsemblance and hugged his new found cusion.

"Rekunia, I though I was the only one left, and after all these years, you found me. But what about your last name?" Garra asked her pulling her away from him.

"It's fake, I made it up so people wounldn't know that I was related to you. Think of what they would do, Garra, they would probably try to kill me." Rekunia told him.

"I guess you're right," Garra looked deeper in her eyes and found sadness under the hard shell that covered them. "How long have you knowen?"

"I've knowen for a few years, but not when we were younger. I looked into our family history and a book of all the people in out clan, I saw you mom, Yashamaru, and my father connected by blood. I figured out everything Garra, everything." she showed hurt in her eyes as she talked.

"Rekunia, I'm so sorry for you," Garra told her, she looked down then started ti walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going backto my house, I'm very hungry. You are welcome to come along," Rekunia invited them, they all followed her. "So why are you here in the Leaf Village anyway?"

"We're here on a mission, if you ask your Hokage he'll tell you that we're allowed here." Temari fillaly spoke.

"I see. What is this mission?" Rekunia asked.

"The Jonin Exam." Kankurou told them.

"I see, well, I guess you'll be fighting against me. I'm entering as well." Rekunia said looking behind her, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Garra asked.

"We're here." Rekunia said looking up at her house. They all walked up to the door, Rekunia got some food and they all sat down to eat.


End file.
